The difference between
by Cloy Jubilee
Summary: Chris and Leon team up to retrieve a sample of the Uroboros from an island under Krausers protection. Chris suffers his rage when he finds out they are together, while Leon is reminded why Jack Krauser will always be the love of his life. Three chapters with lust (Chris x Leon), hatred (Krauser x Chris abuse) and love (Krauser x Leon) in that order. Complete.
1. The things we learn

**The difference between**

**The things we learn**

The things we are born with

The things we die for

**Pairings: **Krauser x Leon, Chris x Leon

**Abuse:** Krauser x Chris

**Disclaimer: **Resident Evil and its characters don´t belong to me

**Warning: **Yaoi (boy x boy), lemon, abuse. Read under your own risk. Adjusted to fit rules.

**Time/Space: **The story is based completely in the games, but it is not set in any certain date or timeline.

**Ages: **Jack Krauser 33, Chris Redfield 31 and Leon Scott Kennedy 29

**The things we learn**

Dancing through the waves under the careful watch of a crescent moon, a ship made its way towards a private island in the proximity of Hawaii.

Inside it, Leon and Chris overviewed some pictures, notes and information that lead to one single conclusion: there was a sample of the Uroboros in that island, and Krauser was left in charge of whatever perturbing experiments were taking place in the facility.

-…you should extreme precaution if you encounter him -Leon pulled his hair back with his hand, cleaning the sweat on his forehead- Krauser is not only fast and strong, but he´s got the Las Plagas in his system, providing him with near-superhuman abilities. Also, his left arm mutates into a big razor-like… _weapon_… -Leon moved the pictures until he found one of Krauser, and placed it on top of all the others- he certainly knows how to give a good fight…

Chris noticed that Leon´s voice changed while talking about this man. It seemed that the guy in the picture was important for the blonde, but decided not to comment anything on his discovery. The older placed a hand in Leon´s shoulder and smiled to him.

-Don´t worry - answered Chris - I´m a tough guy, I´ll be able to handle him. After all, my main objective is to get the Uroboros sample, not kill anyone.

-I know you are tough- Leon smiled and placed a hand on top of his- I just worry about you

Chris was just a couple inches taller than Leon, and it was easy for him to take Leon´s face in his hands and lean over to kiss the blonde. He felt the other´s arms wrapping around his neck, and Redfield was just going to deepen in the kiss when they heard footsteps outside the command room and they let go of each other with impressive agility.

The taller began mixing the pictures while Leon pretended to read a report silently.

The door opened just seconds later, and the captain of the ship approached them with a smile.

-We are just a couple of hours far from the island. You can descend in a small motor boat to reach it, because we can´t dock this big piece of metal in their small pier.

-Roger -answered Chris- I´ll go get ready then. Thanks, Capitan.

-Aye - the sailor made a gesture of respect and then turned around to leave the room, closing the door behind him

-Do you think he suspects? -Asked Leon

-Suspects what? - Chris sighed and sat in the big chair in front of the table

-About you and me, you know…

Leon walked towards him and sat in his legs.

-I don´t think he cares - Redfield wrapped his arms around Leon´s waist - even if he does, that´s not his business

The blonde smirked and shifted his position. Now he was sitting face to face with his lover, both his legs at the sides of Chris´ and soon his hands were looking for a growing need in the other´s pants.

-You don´t waste any time, do you? - Chris attacked Leon´s neck, licking and sucking on his soft skin as he felt the blonde´s hands reaching his manhood and striking on it carefully

-Shhh - Leon kissed him and made his way down to Chris´ crotch

The blonde pulled Redfield´s pants and underwear down, grabbed his member in his hand and directed his mouth to it.

Chris threw his head back and enjoyed the feeling of Leon´s warm mouth around him. The blonde was doing a great job with his lips and tongue, and he felt how his manhood grew bigger and harder.

-Leon… -he moaned and grabbed the blonde hair in his hand, caressing it- you are great at this… don´t stop

The soft tongue traveled up and down the length, while Leon´s hands played with the guts.

Chris couldn´t help to moan at the feeling of such good sensations. He directed his hands to Leon´s face and pulled the blonde to him. They joined in a kiss and Chris removed the other´s vest and shirt, revealing the pale and built up chest. His hands traveled down to Leon´s pants and soon the blonde was completely naked on top of him.

His right hand grabbed Leon´s cock and masturbated him while his left headed to the blonde´s entrance and pressed against it to start preparing his lover for the incoming intrusion. Two fingers dipped carefully into Leon´s skin and opened up the way for something bigger.

-I can´t wait any longer… please take me Chris - begged Leon with his eyes watering out of pleasure

-Let´s go to the table - ordered the brunette

As they walked to it, Chris removed the rest of his clothes and moved them along with Leon´s to a safer location. He then searched in his vest for a tube of lube and opened it.

He returned to place himself between Leon´s legs and caught his mouth in a wild kiss as he prepared himself to go inside him.

-Are you ready? -Redfield coated his erection and Leon´s entrance in lube and then put the tube away

-For you? Always

Leon grabbed the table to support his body and leaned over it, his back exposing to Chris. No matter how many times had the brunette seen his skin, it always captivated him how soft and white it was. Leon had a couple of scars here and there, and that just made him more attractive to his eyes.

Chris placed his dick in Leon´s entrance and pushed in slowly. He felt Leon tensing up, after all, it had been a while since the last time the blonde gave into him.

Once he felt he was all the way inside, Chris started to move back and forth, in and out. He was holding Leon´s hips to control his movements, but as soon as Leon started moaning, he held the table, placing his arms at the blonde´s sides and moving faster, unable to keep his own moans hidden. He would have liked to be able to see Leon´s face during the intercourse, but because of the position that wasn´t possible.

-Chris… - whispered Leon between sighs - touch me…!

-As you wish

The brunette grabbed Leon´s erection and stroke it rhythmically with his thrusts.

The penetrations kept on fast and deep, until Chris felt he was close the orgasm.

He leaned over Leon´s back and kissed his skin just as he started sighing and moaning uncontrollably, releasing his seed inside of his partner. Chris continued bumping into him until he felt he was empty, and he came out of Leon´s body.

The blonde was about to ask him why he stopped, but the taller grabbed his arms and turned him around, making him sit in the table. Chris took his manhood in his mouth and began sucking on it while his right hand played with Leon´s nipples.

Leon´s back arched forward and he held his lover´s shoulders. His hips moved back and forth uncontrollably and he knew it was a matter of seconds for him to finish as well.

-Chris, kiss me - asked Leon in a whisper and the other obliged.

Redfield hugged him as he kissed him wildly, their tongues pressing against each other, his lips sucking on Leon´s mouth while the blonde kept stroking himself. Seconds later, Leon threw his head back and started moaning loudly. Chris licked the blonde´s neck as he felt the blonde´s cum falling in his abdomen.

-I love you, Leon - confessed the older as he cupped the other´s face and kissed him softly

He felt the blonde respond at the kiss, but when they broke away he didn´t say anything. Maybe Leon didn´t hear him because he was too lost in his orgasm? Chris couldn´t risk confessing his feelings again and obtaining a negative answer or another silence, so he just took a couple steps back and began cleaning himself while Leon came back to reality.

-We made a mess - said the blonde as he tried to push the documents away to prevent them for becoming dirty

-**You are** a mess - answered a giggling Chris and he helped Leon get cleaned up- I should shower before descending to the island

-You need help with that? -a smirk took place in the blonde´s face

Chris nodded, and after getting dressed, they both headed to the small cabin they shared in the ship.

A couple hours later, Leon was helping Chris getting ready to depart the ship.

-Testing radio - said Leon into his device

-Copied. I hear you loud and clear, Leon - answered the brunette who was several feet far from the blonde

-The range should cover from wherever you are in the island to us. But if anything happens, just shoot some flares to the sky, I will be there in a matter of minutes.

-I know what I´m doing - said Chris into the radio as he entered the boat - I´ll be back sooner than you think

The blonde looked at him as Chris started descending the motor boat to the water.

-Be safe - said Leon and waved a hand towards him

Chris gave him a thumb up and then reached the water. He looked up to see Leon´s face for a last time, but it was too dark and he couldn´t see anything.

He double checked his vest and belts and made an itinerary in his mind:

_Bear commander, Killer 7, Survival Knife, 3 flash grenades, 2 fire grenades, 1 explosive grenade, 1 first-aid spray, 1 picture of me and Leon…_

He sighed and headed to the island. It shouldn´t take too long, and soon he would be back in the ship with the man he had fallen in love with.

While Redfield navigated towards the island, some flashbacks came to his mind. Leon and Chris reunited a couple of months ago in Jill´s apartment to plan their next strike on Umbrella, and since then, they had stick together in different missions. It wasn´t long until the brunette developed feelings for the attractive ex-cop, and Leon had answered the teasing with an exquisite disposition to adventure into a carnal relationship. Chris couldn´t lie, he was deeply in love with him.

He smiled while remembering the first time Leon gave into him. He hadn´t feel so intimate with someone in his entire life. Not with women, not with men. There was something in the blonde that made Chris feel like if he was _alive. _Leon was so intense in bed, so devoted, it was like he could see his soul and felt Leon belonged to him and nobody else.

Of course Redfield wanted that. But he didn´t feel confident enough to ask him for exclusivity, not when Leon was such a free soul.

He kept heading towards the infamous island covered in the veil of darkness, and he soon made it to the pier. It was indeed small, and with no vigilance. That was strange. Usually, that kind of places were infested with zombies, ganados, or any other horrible mutation.

He turned off the motor and covered the boat with a fishing road used as a camouflage. He moved quietly through the rotten wood floor under him and then entered a small metal door hidden behind a big stone covered of mold.

_Well, that was easy. Way too easy._

Chris grabbed his Bear Commander and readied it. His finger was in the trigger, and his eyes were wide open, looking for anything that posed a threat.

Once he got used to the darkness of the place, he visualized a long passage through humid rocks and shallow holes. He made sure he was alone before he turned on his light, and then he headed forward cautious of not being too noisy and of not cutting with the sharp, edgy rocks.

Some moments later he arrived to an open area with lots of boxes and barrels. He made a quick revision and he ensured the place was empty. He found a handgun and some ammo for it, a flash grenade and a metal arrow. He took all of this and placed it in his vest.

_CRACK_

He turned around as fast as his feet allowed him to, and he pointed at the place where the noise was heard. Nothing. He took a look around the place and saw nothing either.

Chris realized his heart was pumping adrenaline into his body, preparing him for combat. He decided to relax, after all, he was alone in that place.

He should have known better.

As soon as his arms pulled the Bear Commander down, a knife was already threatening his throat.

_-Don´t move _-Ordered a thick male voice

Redfield was just about to shoot backwards when the man quickly grabbed something heavy and hit him on the nape.

Chris fell to the floor with a loud noise, unconscious.

Krauser let go off the rock he hit Chris with and watched his subordinates surround the body.

-Search him, I´ll kill him after to prevent the weapons from getting stained - commanded the ex-soldier and sat in a barrel as he watched the non-humans obey his orders.

Three of his men removed Chris´ tactical clothes and divested him from his weapons and ammo. They took everything away, but Krauser was handed a picture kept safely in one of the vest´s bags.

Krauser took the paper uninterested, but opened his mouth in surprise when he saw the picture. He turned on his light and took a better look at it. It was definitely _him._

The American jumped to the floor and approached Chris, turning him facing up just to make sure he was the guy in the picture. There was no doubt: that was the same guy who locked lips with Leon Scott Kennedy in that photograph.

-Take him to my room - ordered Krauser and then fixed his eyes on Leon´s face in the picture - I want to talk to him

_To be continued…_

**The difference between the things we learn,**

Next chapter: April 3rd

Thanks for reading!

Reviews are highly appreciated.

Feel free to visit my profile for more information on updates!

**Cloy Jubilee~**


	2. The things we are born with

**The difference between**

The things we learn

**The things we are born with**

The things we die for

**Pairings: **Krauser x Leon, Chris x Leon

**Abuse:** Krauser x Chris

**Disclaimer: **Resident Evil and its characters don´t belong to me

**Warning: **Yaoi (boy x boy), lemon, abuse

**The things we are born with**

There was a sound.

It was like if a stone was hit constantly with pickaxes. Maybe it wasn´t too loud, but it was constant enough to awaken Chris from his forced sleep.

Brown eyes opened slowly as he got used to the clear room.

_Where am I…?_

He noticed his hands were tied with a rope to the bed´s backboard and tried to free himself, but the knot was impossible to undo from his position. He felt a throb in his nape and a wave of pain traveled from his head to his hips and then he remembered everything.

-It was about time for you to wake up

The thick male voice made him jump and he tried to use his feet as a weapon, but he was too dizzy to move out of the bed, and soon Krauser was standing in front of him.

Leon´s words didn´t bring justice to the man.

Krauser must have been the tallest human he´d ever seen in his life. Big, muscled arms and broad shoulders made him look as if he had been working out for his entire life. The way his shirt adjusted to his worked out stomach and strong chest made Chris wonder how his skin would feel beneath his fingers.

The brunette raised his head to meet up with Krauser´s grey eyes, which stared down at him as if Chris was nothing more than an animal about to be slaughtered.

Redfield´s forehead frown. He was no coward, and if he had to fight Krauser in order to get out of there, then he was up for it. Still, he swallowed hard, this was going to be a tough opponent.

Krauser pulled something out from his vest and Chris thought it was a weapon, but it turned out to be his picture with Leon.

-Your name is Chris, isn´t it? -No answer- What is the other guy´s name? - asked Krauser

_Is this some kind of test…? _Wondered Chris

-Leon, but you already know that, he used to be your partner

-Why are you kissing him in this photograph? - asked the tall man once again, and Chris could feel the tension in the room

He thought about his answer for a couple of seconds.

-I don´t remember. It´s an old picture.

-Hmn - Krauser smirked and grabbed the paper from the upper side to break it in half - then it´s not worth our time, is it? -Chris watched the remains of his picture falling to the floor and denied with his head- Bullshit! - Screamed Krauser and Chris jumped out of the surprise - if it was nothing for you, then you wouldn´t be carrying it around

-What do you want from me? -asked the brunette, unable to locate anything in the room he could use as a weapon to fight Krauser

-What is your relationship with Leon? - Asked the older - Is he in the ship that anchored close to the island, the one you descended from?

Chris frowned his lips and glared at Krauser.

-I won´t let you lay a finger on him - threatened Chris with a growl

Krauser closed his hands in fists and walked closer to the bed

-I would never hurt him - a laugh was hidden in that voice - but you are not so lucky

He punched Chris on the face so unexpectedly that the brunette´s head hit the pillow so hard it hurt.

-What are you going to do? - Asked Redfield while recovering his senses

-Leon is in that ship - Krauser looked for something in his vest and took out Chris´ radio - He´s been calling you. It´s time for you to answer.

-I told you, I-

But Chris was silenced by a knife against his throat, pressing the skin so tight that he knew any movement would make it cut his flesh.

-Call him, tell him to come -ordered Krauser - I told you I won´t hurt him, I just want to talk to him

Chris sighed.

-No - he answered with a determined tone -Krauser pressed the knife even deeper, and Chris gasped out of pain -Only over my dead body shall you get Leon into this island

-You really care for him, don´t you? Heh. I bet you guys have done more than kissing. But I don´t blame you. Have you ever seen his face begging for you to touch him? The way his eyes just scream for you to-

_Chris, this is Leon, do you copy? Over_

Both men looked at the radio and a smirk posed in Krauser´s mouth.

-Hello, comrade - saluted him, the knife still pressing against Chris´ throat

_Krauser?! Where is Chris?!_

-Don´t worry, we are just having fun - Krauser placed the device in front of the other´s mouth - aren´t we?

-Leon, foul back, don´t come to the island, there´s nothing here - lied the brunette

_Chris! Are you hurt?_

-He is fine. If you want your friend back then I´ll be expecting you in the island, Leon.

_Krauser, don´t hurt Chris. I´ll be there in about twenty minutes._

-Hurry up - ordered the older and then left the device in the night table

-Damn you - said the brunette - if you dare to harm him, I will kill you!

-Oh, no, that is not what my intention is. You´ll see eventually what I plan to do with Leon -In that moment, Krauser´s face lighted up as an idea took over his mind- actually, yes, you will see all of it. But meanwhile, why don´t I give you a little preview of it?

-What…? - Chris was going to ask what the hell he was talking about when he suddenly felt Krauser jump to the bed and grab his arms, pinning him against the bed. He felt also how the knife was removed from his neck - Release me!

Krauser removed his vest and placed it on the floor along with the weapon. After this, and fighting against a struggling Chris, he managed to pull the younger´s pants and boxer down, revealing the man´s privacy.

-Only I can kiss Leon - Krauser growled and pulled Chris hair, forcing his head back and he violently pressed his lips against him, biting his tongue and dominating him completely

Krauser unbuttoned his own pants and removed them too, throwing them to the floor, and then repeated this with his underwear.

Soon, both men when stripped from the waist down.

-Don´t you dare… - Chris tried to kick him, but Krauser was too strong and held him steady from the hip

-Whining won´t save you

Krauser moved forward and exposed his manhood to Chris. The brunette gulped at the sight of the big cock. It was hard already.

-I´m going to kill you! NO- stop! Ah!

The taller opened Chris´ legs and placed his length in the entrance, but he waited before going inside.

-Have you been fucked before? - Asked Krauser - I know Leon is only bottom, but… have you ever?

-That is not of your business! - Yelled Chris, still trying to kick Krauser, unsuccessfully

-The harder you struggle the more it will hurt, but I´m sure you know that already - Krauser laughed and pushed his dick all the way in through the virgin entrance, hurting Chris´ flesh because of the lack of lubrication and the big size of the man.

-Ahh! - Chris felt as if his skin was on fire. This was the first time he had a member inside him, and it hurt more than he imagined - Stop! - He begged - Please! Stop it!

Krauser just seemed to enjoy his shouts more, and he pulled Chris´ legs to his shoulder, keeping them there with his strong arms as his hips pressed deeper into the American, tearing up Chris´ insides.

-Stop! Release me! Ahh! Stop it!

Chris felt pathetic. He wasn´t enjoying it at all, and his throat was irritated because of his screams. He watched Krauser´s face. The man kept his eyes closed, probably imagining Chris being another guy.

The brunette pushed his head back and shut his eyes, trying to imagine himself in another place far from there. But the pain was too much to just pretend it wasn´t happening, and soon he found himself biting his own lip while trying not to scream anymore.

Krauser kept raping him for about ten minutes more, enough time for Chris to do his best to relax, and it was working: the pain had lessen up, and now Krauser was losing his rhythm, sign of him getting tired and probably close to the climax.

The tall man moaned for the first time and his body unleashed all the tension as a strong ejaculation inside of Chris, and he finally pulled the guy´s legs down into the bed. He stayed inside of him until he caught his breath again. He opened his eyes and noticed Chris was staring at him with hatred.

A fight of glares then took place, a reproaching one and a serious one, each trying to tell the other how much they hated each other.

-Oh look, I made you bleed

Krauser removed his dick from Chris and saw a vast hemorrhage along with his cum secreting from the brunette´s torn entrance.

-Asshole - accused Chris - I swear I´m going to kill you

-Ha - Krauser used the sheets to clean himself and then got dressed - I want to see you try

The taller cut the rope that held Chris tied to the bed and then put his knife away.

-Get ready. Leon will arrive soon, you need to be presentable. Also… -Chris noticed how Krauser´s eyes suddenly softened- This will be our secret. I´m not interested in making fun of you in front of Leon, I just wanted to teach you a lesson

-A lesson for what? - Asked Chris while sitting in the bed, something that was way more painful than he thought

-No one touches anything that´s mine. And Leon, he belongs to me.

-You wish - now it was Chris´ turn to laugh

-Oh, you will see - Krauser smirked - I will show you why Leon, no matter how many times you have had sex with him, will never be yours…

_I´m on my way now to the Island. Hang on, Chris, I´ll get you out of there_

Both Krauser and Chris looked at the device and then their eyes met.

-We shall go and greet our guest - laughed the blonde

Chris growled and sighed. He was not going to let that asshole hurt his boyfriend. He was Chris Redfield, and no one, **no one** had ever taken him down.

_To be continued…_

… **the things we are born with and**

Next chapter: April 9th

Thanks for reading!

Reviews are highly appreciated.

Feel free to visit my profile for more information on updates!

**Cloy Jubilee~**


	3. The things we die for

**The difference between**

The things we learn

The things we are born with

**The things we die for**

**Pairings: **Krauser x Leon, Chris x Leon

**Abuse:** Krauser x Chris

**Disclaimer: **Resident Evil and its characters don´t belong to me

**Warning: **Yaoi (boy x boy), lemon, abuse

**The things we die for**

Chris Redfield was dragged to a security room where he had access to a dozen monitors that displayed the most important places in the facility. Some of them were entrances, an office, storage rooms and hallways that led to areas that, on Chris´ eyes, where the places where the experiments took place.

He was tied up to a chair right in front of the monitors and watched Krauser turn up the volume from a screen he hadn´t even noticed. It was some kind of resting area perhaps, with a table in the middle, wooden chairs and some divans around it.

And, sitting in one of them, was a mortified Leon who moved his legs nervously.

-Turn up the volume for that one - ordered Krauser to one of the two thugs who operated the screens

-Aye - answered one and obliged

In that moment nothing could be heard except for a low static, but Krauser was smiling widely.

-I´m going to kill you! - Threatened Chris - Don´t you dare to touch one single hair of Leon!

-Heh - The ex-soldier made sure the ropes that held the brunette were steady and then he left the room without giving a proper answer

_Damn him_

Chris looked around the room. There wasn´t anything he could use to free himself, and the thugs were keeping an eye on him. If only they got distracted by something…

He started to get way too uncomfortable with their gazes when a loud noise was heard and the three of them looked up at the monitor.

Krauser had just opened the door when Leon readied his Lightning Hawk and pointed at him. The aim dot was steady in the man´s head, and the blonde showed him his teeth as a sign of warning.

-Krauser! - Leon´s voice was worried, and Chris could hear how his tone was shaky -Where is Chris?! You better had not harmed him in any way!

-It´s been such a long time, and this is the way you greet me?

-Cut it off, where is he?! - Demanded the younger, still pointing at him

-He´s fine - answered the taller and sat down in one of the couches.

Leon examined his clothes and noticed Krauser wasn´t armed. He was sure the ex-soldier kept his knife with him, as always, but there was no sign of guns or grenades.

The younger lowered the Magnum, but kept it ready in his hand. His finger was not in the trigger.

-Let´s make this quick. Release Chris and we will go as if nothing happened. There will be no fire, and we will just head back home.

-You know something, Leon? After all this time… you haven´t changed at all. You still think you can demand things from me.

-Just tell me where Chris is! - Leon pointed at him once more - I don´t have time for games

-Why are you so eager to go back to your boyfriend? Is he such a good lover?

-What? - Leon was taken aback from his question and gave one step back - Krauser- what have you done to him? - Asked him in a low growl

-I told you he´s fine - grey eyes closed and he let a low sigh out - there´s just something I want you to do before I let you two go

-What is it? - The younger lowered the gun again

-It´s just a simple question, but you must answer honestly - Krauser pat a place on the couch next to him, telling Leon to sit over there - come on, I don´t bite

Back in the monitor room, Chris bit his lip when he saw Leon taking the place the ex-soldier pointed. Why was Leon doing what he wanted? Didn´t he know it was dangerous? Didn´t he know Krauser was a rapist?! How could the blonde just sit next to him as if they were not enemies?

Chris looked at the thugs. They were curious about the scene in the monitor, but still looked at him from time to time just to make sure he wasn´t trying to free himself. Their eyes traveled back to the screen when Krauser spoke again.

-Do you still love me, Leon? -Asked the big man

Kennedy felt a hole in his stomach growing, a funny feeling in his insides, as if Krauser had just pressed the right buttons to trigger a bunch of emotions he had tried to eradicate the past few years.

-This is ridiculous - answered the younger, with a soft blush in his cheeks - are you really going to have this conversation in this filthy place? Just let Chris go and-

-It´s just a question - interrupted the older and his grey eyes pierced through Leon´s soul - fucking answer it

-I don´t have time for this! - Leon stood up the couch - Stop playing games, Krauser!

The man sitting on the divan looked up at him, and what he did next left Chris with his mouth open.

Krauser stood up and placed himself in front of Leon, he positioned a hand softly in his cheek and then, as if he had the right to do it, claimed Leon´s lips in a tender kiss that would have lasted more if the younger didn´t pull back.

Leon, completely embarrassed, placed a hand over his mouth and raised the other to slap Krauser on the face, but the taller stopped him, grabbing his wrist with fast reflects, and then pulled him again in another kiss, a deeper one, which unleashed a wave of lust in both bodies, remembering previous times when they had been that close.

-Why are you doing this to me? - Asked Leon when Krauser decided to break the kiss, his left wrist still being held by the ex-soldier, and his body so close to the other that he could feel his heat -What do you want, Krauser?

-You - answered the older and caressed Leon´s face - It´s always been you, Leon

The mentioned blushed even more and felt his eyes water just slightly at the thought of the things that could have happened if Umbrella never existed. If things were different and Krauser wasn´t his enemy, but his boyfriend again.

-Jack

Chris shuddered at the sound of that name being pronounced with such intensity. So, that was Krauser´s first name then. He knew it because he saw it written in the paper, but he had forgotten. The way Leon talked was breathtaking. It was as if he actually enjoyed pronouncing the name, and now the brunette frowned his forehead when he saw how Leon dropped his gun and gave himself into _Jack_, clinging into his neck and kissing him once more. Chris saw Krauser´s arms close in Leon´s body and suddenly, it was if he was watching a movie where the actors were completely in love with each other.

But this wasn´t acting, and one of the guys in the screen was his boyfriend, while the other was his rapist.

It was painful to watch the screen, so he looked at the thugs and surprised himself when he noticed they were completely lost watching the monitor. He looked back up and started moving his hands slowly and quietly. He felt the ropes getting less and less tight.

Krauser was the one who broke the kiss this time because he needed air. Leon kept clinging to his neck, and his eyes were fixed on him, looking at Jack´s so deeply that the older felt as he could see his past in that gaze.

-Do you want me to make love to you, Leon? - Asked the older

Chris almost coughed when he heard that, surprised by the fact that the word _**love **_was pronounced by such a cruel and sadist guy.

-Yes

He felt his heart beating fast and his stomach hurt when he heard Leon´s answer. His boyfriend was willingly going to give himself into that monster, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Because Leon was only doing it because he wanted Krauser to release Chris… right?

Chris didn´t want to give it a deeper thought, because he knew, he was sure, he was wrong.

The brunette looked up again just when the moans started.

Krauser was stripping Leon from his tactical vest along with his weapons, and the blonde was just letting him do it, as if he was completely sure that the other would not hurt him in any way. Apparently, the sole act of being touched and kissed by the ex-soldier was enough for Leon to sigh and moan.

Was he faking it?

No. Chris could never be sure, but Leon wasn´t faking a thing.

Kennedy was lost in pleasure just by the thought of being intimate with his ex-boyfriend, and every osculation between them felt glorious. Soon he was naked, and Krauser didn´t waste any time in kissing every single part of his body, caressing his skin with such patience and care that it seemed that time had just stopped for them to enjoy their bodies.

-I hadn´t forgotten how white and soft you are - commented the older as he grabbed Leon´s waist and pulled him to the couch, where he sat and made Leon stand in front of him, just at the perfect height to take his manhood into his mouth

-Jack… ah… - Leon caressed the other´s hair and then traveled down his back, pulling his sleeveless shirt off to touch Krauser´s strong back, which Leon couldn´t wait to cling to while having him inside - I hadn´t forgotten about you either, it´s… ah… you´re always in my mind, Krauser…

Chris shut his eyes and lowered his head, feeling like if a knife had just stabbed his heart. It hurt to hear Leon declare such statement, and the worst part was that he knew it was true. No matter how his connection with Leon grew, or how much time they spent together, Leon never seemed to belong to him. Yes, he was dedicated and caring, but there was something that didn´t feel as a whole. But in that moment, in the screen, Leon was enjoying himself so much it was the first time Chris could say he looked _complete. _

-Jack… I´m going to~ stop… - Leon pulled himself away from his mouth and leaned over to kiss him - I don´t want to cum yet. Not until you are inside of me

Krauser nodded and stood up. He removed the rest of his clothes with Leon´s help. Moments later they were both naked and looking at each other´s body.

Leon took the initiative and eliminated the distance, placing his hands in Krauser´s chest, caressing every single scar on it. He directed his mouth to the man´s nipple and sucked on it while his hands traveled to his shaft, not wasting the opportunity to wander around that muscular abdomen.

Meanwhile, Krauser grabbed Leon´s ass and massaged it slowly, caressing the soft flesh he had longed for.

-You are still as hot as the time I took your virginity, back at the camp - commented Krauser

-I could say the same to you

-Heh, it wasn´t my first time

-I know - Leon looked up at him - but you told me you felt as if the other times didn´t matter, that you felt as if it was the first time you made love. Were you lying?

-No - the older grabbed Leon´s face - don´t you think for one second I ever lied when I said I loved you

Leon´s eyes opened in surprise and happily received Krauser´s lips on his when the older launched himself into him, probably too shy to allow for any words to come out of Leon´s mouth in that moment.

Without breaking the kiss, they walked to the couch and Krauser sat on it. Leon sat on his legs and they continued kissing, stroking each other´s length for a little while.

When they finally broke the kiss, Leon hurried to hug Krauser, burying his face in the broad and strong shoulder, wishing to stay on the man´s arms as long as possible. Jack pressed him tighter against himself, both his arms surrounding the smaller body, sharing similar thoughts with Leon.

-Of course I love you, idiot - Leon finally answered his question - How am I not going to love you? I´ve always done it. Since the first time we kissed, since we made _our promise_. Only with you… only with you I feel happy, Jack…

-Ha, the promise…

-Had you forgotten?

-No, never, I will never - Krauser held him tighter - because I love you more than anything, Leon

-Make love to me, Jack… - Leon broke the hug and cupped his face, forcing the grey eyes into his own - only with you it actually means love, and after all this time, I just don´t want to wait any longer

-Leon, that is exactly what I wanted to hear

Krauser grabbed a tube from his pants and opened it, covering his manhood with lube. He then took a little bit in his fingers and he took one inside of Leon´s entrance. The ex-cop moaned at the feeling and placed his hands in the man´s shoulders. Krauser pushed a second finger inside and felt how Leon´s temperature raised.

-I need you, Jack - Leon´s face was blushing and his eyes were teary - please, fuck me

Krauser felt his dick throb at the sight and sound of Leon, and he decided it was enough preparation. He grabbed his erection in one hand while the other opened Leon´s flesh. It was a matter of seconds before he placed the head in, big enough for the ex-cop to fill a little discomfort and pain.

-Are you all right? Tell me when it´s okay for me to go deeper - Krauser kissed his neck after saying this

-Yeah, just… give me some time… you´re enormous, Jack…

Chris couldn´t believe that was the same guy that had raped him. Just minutes ago, Krauser was ripping up his skin in a horrible violation, where the ex-soldier didn´t give a damn about him. But now, with Leon, it was completely different. Krauser´s worrying and caring for the blonde was genuine, and there was no doubt that his feelings for Leon were true.

A sound caught his attention and he felt disgusted when he saw how one of the thugs opened his zipper and started touching himself. The other looked at him and copied his movements.

Chris took advantage of this and finished liberating himself from the ropes.

The thugs were so lost in pleasure that it was too late when they realized Chris was free. The brunette punched them in the face and knocked them out before they could stop him. He tied them to their chairs, took their handguns and sighed out of exhaustion.

Chris looked once again at the different monitors and located the laboratories. He learned the way to that place and directed his sight to Leon. He then looked in the commands for any kind of auto-destruction program...

_Bingo_

He set a time of 59 minutes, and the monitor displayed a message that it will give an alarm 5 minutes before the explosion. He turned around and quickly left the room. There were three objectives in his mind: find the sample, fetch Leon and get the hell out of there.

Leon was the one who buried his hips down and took Krauser´s length inside him. Both of them growled in pleasure, and it wasn´t long before their hips moved at the same pace, slowly and cautious.

Jack´s hands in Leon´s back felt good and warm. The ex-cop felt as if Krauser owned him, he felt wanted and safe, and he wished he could save that moment in his memory.

For the taller, things were not too different. Leon was the only person that he actually cared for apart from himself. He had been the first one to teach him about love, and both have discovered that feeling together. Leon´s nails digging in his back were driving him crazy, and he pressed his lips against the other´s to hide his moans.

Leon answered the kiss with the same passion as he was kissed, surrounding the man´s neck with his arms.

Oh, it really felt different for both of them. Only when they were together they could give themselves completely into the other. They were so lost in each other that they could swear nothing else existed in the world.

Yes, that body was better than any other he had taken before, but leaving carnal things aside, Krauser felt something inside of his chest every time he made love to Leon. It was something bigger than anything else. It felt as if they, truly, became one. But it wasn´t weird, it felt like something obsessive and part of himself.

Leon broke the kiss to breath and his legs pressed against Krauser when the man stood up, picking him up from his waist without removing his dick from inside him. The taller laid him down carefully on the wooden floor and then positioned himself on top. His hips moved easier here, and soon the penetrations were fast and deep, making Leon moan and provoking his nails to dig into his back. Krauser loved this, and he found himself sighing in pleasure.

-Hmmn… - moaned the older and pushed himself hard into Leon, pulling his legs up to reach even deeper

-Ahh! Jack! - The blonde moaned loud out of the feeling of Krauser´s cock deep inside him, his weight pressing Leon down, and the strong, built up body covering him completely

-I can´t hold myself anymore…

-Me- neither-

Leon let a loud pleasure scream out and he clanged to Krauser´s back like a castaway would cling to a shore.

Krauser felt Leon´s humidity in his abdomen and he allowed his body to release the accumulated pressure by cuming deep and hard inside of Leon.

Both of them waited a couple of minutes before pulling away, but the truth was that none of them wanted to release the grip. Krauser´s hands lowered Leon´s legs slowly to the ground and then he looked for the blonde´s hands, taking them in his and lacing his fingers.

-Don´t go - said Krauser

-If things were different… - Leon tightened the grip on their hands - if you had not taken this path…

-You can always come with me, Leon. Wesker will always have a place for you

-I can´t. I won´t pretend I agree with what he is doing just to… … - silence

-Just to be with me? Am I not worth it?

-I could tell the same to you

-I´m a criminal, Leon

Krauser finally pulled out of him and he watched his cum dripping out to the floor. He helped Leon get up and then both got dressed, no words were pronounced during this time. Leon couldn´t stop thinking about how much he regretted how things went between them. No matter how many times they fought, Krauser always let him win. He was the only one he could talk to about anything. Only when Jack told him he loved him, he knew he meant it.

-When I can´t do it anymore, I´ll go look for you - said Krauser and handed Leon his weapons

-Do what? - He grabbed them and placed them in his vest

-Stay far from you

Leon stared at him and then looked down.

-You know we won´t be together until this war is over.

-May-

In that moment, the door flew open and Chris entered the room, pointing at Krauser with a handgun in each hand.

-Leon, we have to get the hell out of here! - The brunette got closer to him - Are you okay?

-Yes - answered his partner and moved to his side - what about you?

-I´m fine - his eyes were digging into Krauser´s - we must hurry, this island will auto-explode in less than ten minutes

-What?! - Asked Krauser

-Don´t move! - Ordered the brunette - I got what we came looking for - he told Leon in a whisper - let´s go, I know the way out

-Roger, I just need to… - he looked at Krauser - Jack… don´t forget our promise

He didn´t wait for an answer, and soon both Chris and Leon were running towards the exit of the facility. They made it to the pier and got into a motor boat.

Chris was the one navigating it, and Leon just stared at the island as they moved far from it. He let a loud sigh and caressed his neck, stressed by the incoming explosion.

-You should stay - commented Chris, hiding his eyes under his hair

-What?

-I said you should go, Leon. With him.

The blonde moved closer to him and placed a hand in his shoulder.

-What are you talking about? Our mission is done, we must go back to the HQ

-But you love him

Leon was taken aback from his answer and removed his hand from the other´s shoulder.

Chris knew.

-I do, yes - he sighed once more - but my responsibility is to finish this. Umbrella- Wesker… they have taken many lives. And they will continue to do so unless we bring them to a stop. There are bigger things going on right now that Krauser and I. I won´t be in peace until I make sure the viruses are completely eradicated

-You know that might take years, even longer than our own lives

-Chis - Leon made raise his face and look at him - I´m not going anywhere

-I don´t want us to be over - confessed the brunette - even if your heart doesn´t belong to me, I want to be with you as long as I can

Leon nodded and smiled.

-We´ll be-

In that moment, a group of five helicopters flew above them, heading west. Leon could see Jack in one of them, waving at him.

Just seconds later, a strong explosive wave hit the boat and almost made it turn over, but Chris managed to control it.

They both looked back and covered their eyes with their hands in the moment the island was consumed by a massive explosion.

It was like if a bomb was dropped on the land, and soon the facility disappeared along with everything else, as if it had never existed.

-Do you have the Uroboros sample? - Asked Leon

-Yes. It´s safe here - he placed a hand in a pocket of his vest

-Good. Mission cleared.

Chris smiled and then they continued in silence until they reached the ship.

Once inside, the Captain set the course back to the US mainland, and finally Leon and Chris had time to relax.

They were on the outside deck just watching the sun setting down the horizon.

-I never thought you had such strong feelings for anyone - confessed Chris

-You saw us, didn´t you? How?

-There were cameras - Chris swallowed hard - I didn´t saw it all, but… I heard what you guys said to each other. He really loves you. Quite impressive for a man like him.

-He does - smiled a blushing Leon

-Can I ask you something? - he played with his fingers nervously

-Mmm… yes? What is it? - Leon turned to look at him

-What is the promise you guys made?

The blonde smiled and sighed.

-That we will survive - he looked back at the horizon, his hair moving back and forth because of the breeze, his eyes shining filled with hope - until this is over, and we can finally be together

Chris had never seen Leon like that. He looked happy and strong, as if there was nothing to be worried about, as if he knew everything was going to be just fine.

-I guess… it´s a good motivation to stay alive - he giggled and pat Leon´s shoulder - I´m going to take a shower. See you in half an hour in the kitchen for dinner?

-I´ll meet you there, then - he smiled and turned back to watch the stars that were just appearing in the sky

Chris said no more and then headed back inside the ship. He walked away from the door and leaned on the wall, knowing that Leon would never belong to him. It hurt more than a rape or a shot wound. It was a scar that would never heal.

Back outside, the blonde looked up and tried to locate the moon. There it was, on the opposite side. He walked to that side of the ship and leaned on the rails. He closed his eyes and let his imagination take over his mind.

_Krauser walked through the entrance of his apartment, dropped his baggage and ran towards Leon. Both men joined in a deep kiss filled with feelings and happiness. The TV beside them showed pictures of Umbrella´s logo burning down, and now the whole world new the biological war was finally over. _

_-I can´t wait to spend the rest of my life with you - said Krauser after he broke the kiss and caressed Leon´s hair _

_-You have always been my only love, Jack - Leon placed his arms around his neck - now that we are free, I know exactly what I want to do with my freedom - he hugged the taller man - I want to scream that I love you, and hear it echoed in the whole universe, and I never want to wait for you again_

_-You won´t, love - Krauser caressed his back - I will live your days and fight your battles, I´ll kiss you every morning, and it will be life itself who will wait for us now_

Leon opened his eyes when he felt how they were tearing up. It seemed so long until that moment could finally be true, so many battles to win, missions to accomplish, lives to take. But it all would be worth it when he could finally be with Krauser. He just needed to keep on fighting and not let the bad guys win.

That future was definitely worth fighting for and being patient. And, oh, there was no one patient than love.

… **the things we die for**

_**The end.**_

Thanks for reading!

This was my first fanfic for Resident Evil, but I enjoyed it so much I´ll probably be back with another story from this fandom.

If you liked this, please make a quick visit to my profile, where you´ll find more stories from different fandoms like Beyblade, YuGiOh, Full Metal Alchemist, Harry Potter, and other surprises, yaoi, hetero and yuri; horror, romance, comedy and so much more in English, Spanish and German.

I know there will be something for you.

Reviews are highly appreciated.

**Dear reader: Thank you.**

**Cloy Jubilee~**


End file.
